beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 10 Virgo The Ultimate Stamina Type and Leone the Ultimate Defense Type!
Blader DJ: Last time on Beyblade! The new bey called Wind Saggitario rocked the battle for a while. But when Guile said that he lost to Ken , He just couldn't lose to Varaxo! So he tries his best to win the match! But then he is temperamental that he broke Varaxo's bey into pieces! Lucinda stopped Guile from damaging his bey and Lucinda requested that she has to battle him or they are disqualified! Guile: Add the finishing touch! Varaxo: NOOOO.... Lucinda: Quick , Let it Rip! Guile: Huh! Lucinda: Dont you dare! Ever destroy!! My friend's new bey!! Blader DJ! IM BATTLING Guile NEXT! AND ILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! If they decline , they're disqualified! Ok? Blader DJ: Legal and accepted! Lucinda: This new bey of mine will finish them for good! A Dual rotation bey! Everyone: What is it? Lucinda: My bey , Ultimate Princess Virgo QB:D! Scarlotte: Can I take its data? Lucinda: No! Virgo stays secret! Blader DJ: Ok! Time for Lucinda's Request to take action! It'll be Lucinda vs Max and Guile! Lucinda: What! Who's Max? Oh I know now , the team's leader! Blader DJ: Ok! 3 , 2 , 1 .. Lucinda & Max & Guile: Let it rip! Guile: What just happend! As she launched , That bey has sent mine flying! Lucinda: Virgo! Attack mode! WHAA!!!!! Barrage attack! Max: Pss.. Guile , Pincer attack! Guile: Hmm Go now! Lucinda: I know what you are doing! Jump now! Max: Follow it , now Legend Sergeant Leone!! Guile: Attack Leone to make it go higher! Lucinda: Grrr! I know! How Rock Leone became higher in the World Championship Tournament! Gotcha now You duo! TRUE EPIC THUNDER ROYAL BLAST! Climb now Virgo! Max: Special move! Lion Guarding Gale Force Wall! Lucinda: A tornado!? Hehe time for another one! Flip over! Hehehe! Ability Move! True Epic Thunder Royal Blast! I've got Guile's bey broken to bits! Max: Go down Leone! Lucinda: You too Virgo! Max: Attack Mode! Attack Virgo now!! Lucinda: Recoil Ring now! And stay still! Max: What! It didn't work! Instead, I was the one who was sent flying! Barrage attack now! Lucinda: Defense Mode! Max: WHAAA! Leone Stamina mode! Lucinda: Attack now Virgo! Max: Too weak! Lucinda: Huh!? Smash mode now! Not working!? Barrage Mode! What can I do! Virgo! Super Ultra Dynamic Healing Mirage! Spin Faster and Faster! Still not! Max: Finishing Move! Wild Lion Fearsome Typhoon Gale! Lucinda: Special Move! Super Grand Royal Hyper Elemental Tornado Destruction Driver! Both: WHAAAAA!!!!! Blader DJ: Who will win this Epic battle!? Both: Huh?! What!? Blader DJ: The winner is , Lucinda! Although it's a tie , she still defeated Guile! So she advances to the Quarter-Final Round! Team BFS: LUCINDA! Thanks a lot! Lucinda: I won it? That was hard! Max , a good battle that was! Max: But why!? TO BE CONTINUED!